Mafia Madness 3: Revenge
Mafia Madness 3: Revenge is the third installment of the Mafia Madness series by Madnesscrazy123.. Plot The animation starts with the text: HE FAKED HIS DEATH, TO CONTINUE HIS MISSION, SOMEWHERE IN GLEN. Kage still remains on the Mafialeaders desk with a bullet wound though his jaw, knocked out, from Mafia Madness 2, he regains his senses and walks out of the room, the wound having no effect at all. A month later, Kage heads towards the Mafias new base killing the first 4 Mafia men with a Deagle, then as one comes out with a M4A1, Kage Proceeds to break his neck then enters the building picking up an AK-47. Once inside, He takes cover behind a Mafia man and uses him as a meat sheild against two Mafia men armed with a FN FAL and M1911. After Kage picks up the droped blade from the Mafia man he was using as a sheild, he uses it by throwing into one of the mens face the arming himself with the AK and shoots down most of the men that rush into the room. One of the men come from behind armed with a shotgun, as he loads it, Kage freezes time, aims it back at him, Leaving the Mafia man to shoot himself, after killing two more with a bowie knife, Kage Draws a PPK and kills a Mafia man then breaking anothers neck with being near him (He possibly sped up time around his head). Kage then enters an elevator armed with a P90 and a Katana, he kills 2 Mafia men inside then presses the up button on the elevator, while he's waiting to get to his destenated floor, two Mafia men come down (one of them having a weilder s Mask) Kage hears this and Kills one of them as they're waiting to get in. The other jumps though only to be Killed by Kage before landing, Kage walks beneath the hole, only for Mike (now-mutated) to cut the cables causing Kage to drop his P90 and use his powers to prevent himself from falling with the elevator. A countdown begins the afterwards Kage and Mike Fight while falling though Kage attack while blocking Mikes attacks, finishing him off by stabing Mike in the face, causing the body to fall futher than Kage (using his powers preventing him to fall futher) One Mafia man heads toward a vending machene when he arrives an explosion blows a part of the wall (also killing the Mafia Man) and Kage jumps though Deflecting bullets from a nearby Mafia men armed with an AUG causing one of the bullets to penitrait though the skull of the man. Another Mafia man comes in, only to be quickly dispatched by Kage, Kage puts away his katana and picks up an M4A1 and kills one more Mafia Man before heading into the next room. Kage enters the next room and shoots an Mafia man as he's entering, Kage then pulls out his katana and slices though another Mafia mans head (leaving it lodged there) Kage shoots 1 more men then he looks behind grabbing a Mafia man and smashes him toward the wall, and discards his M4A1, he proceeds down the steps picking up a trench knife and logding in a Mafia mans face before proceeding to the next room. Category:Mafia Madness Series Category:Episodes